


Celestine

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Lilith</p><p>Is there another side to Cally's character?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in first appeared on Freedom city

Vila looked over his shoulder to check that the corridors were clear then knocked at the cabin door calling softly, 'Cally, Cally, are you there?'

The door opened and Cally stood there, hand on hip, 'Go away Vila, I'm tired', and she started to close the door. Vila smiled and put his hand out to hold the door, 'Celestine?' he said.

The door stopped, there was a moments quiet then Cally's hand shot out grabbed Vila by the collar of his tunic and dragged him inside the room throwing the door closed as she did so. She pulled Vila to her and began to hungrily kiss him, ripping at his tunic fastenings as she did so.

'Oh Celestine' he managed to sigh as she threw him to the bed and began to strip her own clothes off. It wasn't long before they were both naked and Vila finally managed to calm the ferocious woman long enough to lay her on her back and caress her long limbs. As he stroked her long lean body she wound her hands deep into his hair and began to thrust her hips up to him, 'fuck me Vila, fuck me now'. Shushing her Vila began to kiss her breasts and move his hand down to feel the wetness between her legs. Still she begged him to fuck her and finally with a frustrated moan she pushed him away and over onto his back and straddled him easing his thick hard cock inside her as she did so.

As she took the length of him inside her she threw back her head and bared her teeth, and then began to grind her hips hard against him. It wasn't long before Vila could feel the orgasm rise within her and he held tightly to the bed and gritted his teeth as she wrestled with him to take her pleasure. Only when she was fully satisfied did she relent and slow her movements to suit Vila and let him come. He came with an explosive yell and she growled with pleasure to hear him and leaning forward, kissed him hard enough to draw blood from his lip.

Finally they both lay quietly with limbs entwined and Vila stroked 'Cally's' soft hair as she nuzzled against him.

Vila had discovered Celestine by accident, even now he wasn't sure whether this other personality was a result of the way Aurons were created, or whether it was some sort of medical affliction, but either way he wasn't looking to cure her. The personalities were quite distinct, Cally tolerated him but preferred her own company and kept herself to herself. Celestine on the other hand was, he supposed, some sort of nymphomaniac and seemed determined to lay Vila at every given opportunity. They even had distinct looks, Celestine seemed rounder and more womanly than Cally and he could almost believe that her breasts were bigger, but there again he hadn't ever actually seen Cally's breasts so he couldn't be sure. He didn't even know whether Cally knew about Celestine. He could usually bring Celestine forward by calling for her, and he returned Cally by the same means. Of course it could get tricky to remember which name he had to call out when he was in the heights of passion, but he'd managed so far.

Regretfully and rubbing at an ache in his back Vila eased himself gently off the bed and dressed quickly and quietly. Gently leaning over the bed he kissed the sleeping woman and bending close to her ear whispered gently, 'good night my love, sleep well, Cally', and left the room before Cally fully woke.


End file.
